Cardo Dalisay
Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay, or simply known as Cardo Dalisay, is the titular main protagonist of 2015 Philippine television series FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. He is the twin brother of no longer living Ador Borja De Leon. The twins used to live together in their young days, but due to financial reasons, they were separated from each other. The differences of them is that Cardo is a braveSAF trooper whereas Ador is a noble policeman in (Philippine National Police (PNP). Although Cardo is interested on becoming a PNP cop like Ador. Their lives suffered a big turn when Ador was killed during a human-trafficking operation by a cop traitor named Joaquin Tuazon. later on his career he tackled Various cases. even becomes a traffic enforcer, drag, He is portrayed by Coco Martin who also played Juan Dela Cruz in the television series of the same name. Personality Cardo is a well-spirited individual who attemps to protect the society from law breaking corruptions from various types of criminals, such as drug addicts, human-trafficking syndicates, gamblers, dog butchers, and more. He tends to punish villainous criminals by brute force but usually refuses to kill them, only if the rulebreakers stop fighting and surrender. When he is in extreme trouble, no matter how difficult it is, he is still willing to sacrifice himself to accomplish a particular mission. Especially when a person's life is in risk, he will try to save him or her, even though he or she has sympathethic qualities. He also cares very much for his family and has shown good interaction with his adopted children, even enrolling them in school to study. Cardo prominently cares for Alyana Arevalo-Dalisay; when she asks for something, he will often accomplish it. The only exception is that does not wish to be home yet until he has avenged his son Ricky Boy's death, by re-joining the SAF. He leads the Vigilante Group called Vendetta. along with his allies from the Prison, Pulang Araw, General Oligario, His Superior/Grandfather Delfin, his wife Alyana and Now the President of the Philippines Oscar Hidalgo. Which he leads later on after the death of Romulo Dumaguit. Cardo managed to reunite with his family and avenged with the deaths of Lucas Cabrera, Don Emilio, Brandon Cabrera, Homer Adlawan. After they succeed their mission, with the persuasion of his Grandmother and Oscar, Vendetta and Cardo along with Vendetta surrendered. He's charged with Rebellion, later He along with Vendetta received presidential pardon from Oscar Hidalgo. later he returns back to service as a member of a Special Task force organized by the President. Gallery Images cardo on his saf days.png|Cardo on his SAF days. cardo1.png|Cardo with a leather jacket. cardo wearing face makeup.jpg|Wearing face make up. Coco-Martin-with-Gun.png|Welding a pistol. Coco-Martin.jpg|Cardo Dalisay as of 2017. Trivia *Cardo was portrayed by The Late King of Philippine movies Fernando Poe, Jr. in 1997 Original film of the same title. *AS seen in the picture he is portrayed by Coco Martin "The King of the Philippine Drama" and topbilled due to its Characters portrayal making him as a Role Model of a Filipino Citizen. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Strong-Willed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nemesis Category:Hope Bringer Category:Benefactors Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Paragon Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Parents Category:Twin/Clone Category:Obsessed